1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to support structures such saddle racks, and more particularly to a structure for supporting the luggage bags used on motorcycles for cross-country travel when removed for cleaning or storage. Specifically, the invention relates to a rack for simulating the side of a motorcycle to retain a luggage bag in position when removed from the motorcycle to prevent damage thereto.
2. Background Information
Motorcycles have become more sophisticated over the years as well as more expensive. Motorcycles now include compact disc players, intercom systems to communicate between driver and passenger, lounge type seats, etc. The basic utilitarian motorcycle has also become an eye-catching piece of artwork, with chrome and nicely molded bodies and farings, especially those motorcycles designed for long trips such as cross-country. Such motorcycles use rigid plastic luggage type motorcycle bags or softer leather motorcycle bags connected to the sides of the body or frame (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cframexe2x80x9d) at the rear of the motorcycle for carrying items normally carried in suitcases on trips in cars or other enclosed vehicles. That is because there is no trunk nor enclosed passenger compartment such as in an automobile in which to store items such as a suitcase. The luggage type motorcycle bags are typically removably connected to the motorcycle to permit cleaning of road dirt from the luggage carrier. This is done in a variety of ways including various bracket and pin arrangements depending on the manufacturer and model of the particular motorcycle. The leather motorcycle bags are typically semi-permanently connected to the motorcycle using screws or bolts.
One example of such luggage type motorcycle bags are used on motorcycles manufactured by Harley-Davidson, Inc. of Milwaukee, Wis. These motorcycle bags comprise respective rigid plastic containers and hingedly connected or removable covers. The containers include a rectangular bottom wall and four upstanding side walls forming a parallelogram shape as viewed from the side. The innermost side wall of each motorcycle bag includes a pair of holes in each which is disposed a resilient grommet. The bottom wall of each motorcycle bag includes a rounded L-shaped groove of a semi-circular cross-section with a pair of resilient, semi-tubular noise damping inserts adhesively affixed within each groove.
The motorcycle bags removably mount to the Harley-Davidson motorcycle using a pair of bag mounting bracket assemblies. Each bracket assembly includes a pair of Z-shaped upper mounting brackets and a rounded L-shaped lower bracket which is mateable with the L-shaped groove in the bottom of the respective motorcycle bag. The upper mounting brackets are mounted to the sides of the motorcycle frame. The lower bracket also bolts to the frame of the motorcycle below the upper mounting brackets, respective long legs of the brackets running longitudinally of the motorcycle and respective short legs thereof running inwardly toward each other at a rear of the motorcycle frame. The motorcycle bags are removably connectable to the upper mounting brackets using a pair of locking pin assemblies. Each locking pin assembly includes a removable twist-lock pin and a mating fixed U-shaped clip with an attached transverse spring pin arrangement disposed in a respective slot of the upper mounting brackets. Each pin includes a headed body with a wire handle pivotally connected thereto. The pins are inserted through the respective grommeted hole and rotated about ninety degrees such that a pair of hooks extend longitudinally of the headed body to removably engage and lock to the transverse spring pin of the respective U-shaped clip. The procedure is reversed to remove the motorcycle bags from the motorcycle.
The motorcycle bags are often removed from the motorcycle for cleaning off of road dirt and for temporary storage when desired. In such a removed condition, the motorcycle bags are prone to damage by directly resting them on the concrete floor of a garage, or by being inadvertently kicked by persons walking past them while removed. This is undesirable as the motorcycle bags are difficult to repair and cost quite a bit of money to replace entirely.
While applicant is not aware of any devices or support structures designed specifically to protect motorcycle bags, a similar situation exists for the storage of riding saddles used for horseback riding. Riding saddles are expensive, prone to damage if not properly stored, and also will lose their shape if not stored in the desired position due to the nature of the leather from which they are primarily constructed. The problem was solved in the wild west by placing the saddles on the horizontal rails of fences. Saddle racks have since been developed for supporting the saddles during periods of non-use help to maintain their shape. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,553 issued to Benson is disclosed a self-adjusting saddle rack having a pair of mutually inclined seat panels which are pivotally supported by a base structure which includes a pair of leg assemblies. The panels are self-adjusting so as to automatically conform to the underside of any saddle positioned thereon to maintain the desired form of the saddle. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,221 issued to Edenfield is disclosed a saddle support which includes a pair of parallel rails supported by two pairs of support legs which are pivotally mounted to oppposite ends of the two rails so as to be movable together. One pair of support legs are pivotable about a pin while the second pair of support legs includes a double-action pivot hinge which allows the second pair of support legs to be folded inwardly toward each other and then pivoted downwardly against the support rails, such that the entire support may be folded into a compact unit. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,656 issued to Hartley is disclosed a collapsible stackable saddle rack which has a plurality of flat planar pieces which are stackable one on the other for storage. The pieces can temporarily be connected together into a self supporting saddle rack. Other examples of saddle racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 284,122 issued to Kizen and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 277,515 issued to Secor.
Other support structures include saw horses such as the folding saw horse disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,347 issued to Rodriguez et al. The saw horse includes an elongate support beam, a pair of fixed legs secured to one side of the elongate support beam, and a pair of folding legs pivotally attached to the pair of fixed legs. The saw horse allows the user to adjust the height of a saw horse, is sturdy and stable in use, and folds for compact storage.
The present invention comprises a rack for retaining motorcycle bags each of which includes a closeable container which has at least one of an innermost wall and a bottom wall adapted for removable connection to a motorcycle. The rack comprises a main support frame for placement on a floor surface, and at least one bag mounting assembly connected to the main support frame adapted for removably connecting and supporting one motorcycle bag on the main support frame above the floor surface.
A preferred version of the rack includes a main support frame which folds for more compact storage, comprising a pair of upright frames which are pivotally connected to an upper longitudinal support member. The upright frames are inwardly inclined from vertical extending along the upper longitudinal support member. A bag mounting bracket assembly is connected to each of the upright frames for removably connecting and supporting one motorcycle bag, which bag mounting assemblies utilize at least some component parts used to mount the motorcycle bags to an actual motorcycle. A pair of trays are secured to a top portion of the main support member for holding various items during use.